Casanova für eine Nacht
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Teil 1 der Casanova Saga! Draco wollte sich eigentlich nur ein Buch ausleihen. Das Ergebnis ist ein Fluch, der seine Vor- und Nachteile im Laufe der Nacht zu erkennen gibt... "Mit Migräne und Gewissen - ist das Leben echt beschissen!"
1. Prolog

_Casanova für eine Nacht_

Muahahahahahahahaaaaa... Wer mich kennt und nur diesen Titel ließt, weiß, dass das eine seeeehr interessante Story ist...

PG-13

_Diclaimer_: Alle Figuren und der Handlungsort gehören J.K.Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur geborgt, um meine kranke Geschichte mit ihnen zu schreiben, mit der ich nicht mal Geld verdiene! -.-

_Anmerkung: _Warnung, (vielleicht) andeutungsweise Slash! Aber, um alle DM/HG, DM/GW und auch die wenigen DM/CC –Fans zu beruhigen, diese Warnung gilt nicht für Draco! ;) verschmitzt-auflach

(wenn ihr wüsstet... muahaha...)

_Story_: Es ist der 15. Dezember. Hogwarts ist wie leer gefegt, da die meisten über die Ferien abgehauen sind. Die zurückgebliebenen (und für diese Geschichte wichtigen) Personen sind einsam, allein, und in einer seeeehr besinnlichen Weihnachtsstimmung...

Prolog

Missmutig stöhnend blieb er stehen. Ausgerechnet sie! Die letzte noch vorhandene Ausgabe des Buches, das er für seine Strafarbeit von McGonagall brauchte, hielt sie in der Hand!

Luna Lovegood saß in einer abgesonderten Ecke der Bibliothek und an einem kleinen Tisch und hatte doch echt die Frechheit, SEIN Buch zu lesen!

„Loony", sagte er herablassen und spuckte das Wort förmlich aus. Sie sah von ihrer Lektüre nicht auf, sondern warf ihm von unten einen traurigen Blick zu.

Etwas irritiert von ihrem Blick hilt er innne, dann fing er sich wieder und sagte kühl: „Gib mir das Buch!"

„Im Moment brauche ich es noch. Aber wenn ich fertig bin, kannst du es gerne haben, Draco", sagte sie ruhig und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.

/An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich gerne vorstellen, während Draco Luna mit offenem Mund ungläubig anstarrt. Ich bin Frederique, bin 16 Jahre alt und bewohne eine gemütliche Dreizimmerwohnung in Dracos Oberstübchen. Um auf den Punkt zu kommen: Ich bin sein Gewissen. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr noch nicht viel von mir gehört, um ehrlich zu sein, komme ich auch nicht mehr oft zu Wort, nachdem mich alle alleine gelassen haben. Wir waren nämlich mal ne Menge hier oben, aber durch so nen verfluchten Therapeuten ist Draco alle von uns losgeworden, und um wirklich ehrlich zu sein: Mich wollte er auch loswerden (undankbarer Schnösel!) und er hat dem Therapeuten auch viel Geld geboten, aber Gottseidank ist es verboten, einem Menschen sein Gewissen zu entfernen.

Soviel also von mir. Wundert auch nicht, wenn ich demnächst mal das eine oder andere Kommentar mache, aber Draco bracht wirklich ein Gewissen, und ohne mich wäre das eine ziemlich humorlose Geschichte.

Während ihr mir so nett zugehört habt, hat sich Draco von seinem Schock erholt.../

Draco klappt den Mund wieder zu. Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört.

Nein, dann läge der Fehler ja bei ihm. Loony war verrückt geworden!

1. Sie hatte ihm eine Bitte ausgeschlagen (für seine Verhältnisse war DAS eine Bitte gewesen)!

2. Sie war so GÜTIG gewesen, ihn anzubieten, dass Buch NACH IHR haben zu KÖNNEN!

3. Sie hatte IHN bei seinem VORNAMEN angesprochen!!!

Draco entschied kurzerhand, dass darauf die Todesstrafe stand.

Aber, weil ER so gütig war, würde er vorher der anscheinend total verrückt gewordenen, Loony netterweise erklären, was sie getan hatte.

Also ging er lautlos zu dem Tisch, an dem Luna saß, hielt sich an dessen Kante fest und beugte sich über das Buch zu ihr herüber.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du gerade gemacht hast?", fragte er mit einem süß-säuerlichen Ton ihn der Stimme.

Doch Luna schien kein bisschen beeindruckt von seiner ach so einschüchternen Geste, sondern blätterte ungerührt eine Seite um.

Draco griff knurrend nach dem Buch und drückte es energisch auf den Tisch. Luna blickte noch einen Moment tatenlos auf das Buch, dann sah sie plötzlich zu Draco, anscheinend hatte sie etwas verstanden, obwohl Draco keine Ahnung hatte, was es daran zu verstehen gab.

„Ach so, du hast eine Reaktion von mir erwartet! Sag das doch gleich. Außerdem ist das kein Grund, hier wie ein Tier rumzuknurren. Dabei fällt mir was ein", sagte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton in der Stimme. Draco hatte inzwischen völlig den Überblick verloren, und da dieses Mädchen anscheinend verrückt war, sah er nicht ein, warum er seine sonst so starren Gesichtszüge beibehalten sollte.

Also sah Draco „Loony" sehr desorientiert an, aber sein Ausdruck wechselte sofort in Überraschung, als er sah, wie Luna die Augen schloss.

Was hatte sie vor...?

Sie wollte doch nicht etwa...?

Und noch bevor Draco etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie es schon getan.

Völlig perplex und unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn, sich eine passende Beleidigung auszudenken, drehte er sich einfach um und verließ ihm Sturmschritt die Bibliothek

Draco konnte es nicht fassen.

Loony!

Eine Ravenclaw!

Ein Jahr unter ihm!!!

/Um die Leute unter euch aufzuklären, die nicht so viel Fantasie haben:

Das, war Draco nicht mal zu denken wagte, ist Folgendes:

Luna hatte ihn geküsst.

Natürlich nicht richtig, nur eine Berührung, einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang.

Eigentlich war es mehr ein Hauch gewesen.

Aber allein dass versetzte Draco ihn einen Zustand, den man wahrscheinlich am besten mit einer dauerhaften Unfassbarkeit bezeichnet. Er war so perplex, dass er nicht in der Lage war seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Und so kam es, dass er sich plötzlich am Osteingang zur Bibliothek wiederfand.../

Er atmete tief durch. Slytherin würde es einige Strafpunkte kosten, wenn er diese verdammte Strafarbeit nicht schrieb. Luna hatte am Südeingang gesessen. Vielleicht war sie inzwischen gegangen?

/Draco entschied sich übrigens dazu, den Vorfall einfach zu vergessen, weil er ihn (und dass musste er sich selbst eingestehen) sowieso nicht verstand./

Von dieser Seite konnte man sich auf jeden Fall besser anschleichen.

Geräuschlos betrat er die Bibliothek und tat so, als würde er ein Buch über Zaubertränke suchen, was er natürlich nicht brauchte, bei seinen überragenden Fähigkeiten, aber auch egal, er war ja eigentlich sehr bescheiden.

Auf jeden Fall bewegte er sich suchend immer weiter in die Bibliothek hinein.

So kam es, dass Draco plötzlich wieder in einer abgelegenen Ecke landete, wo diesmal nicht Luna saß.

Aber trotzdem war er nicht minder froh, dass Mädchen von hinten mit SEINEM Buch in der Hand

/wohlgemerkt/

zu sehen, das er hasste.


	2. Kapitel1

**Kapitel 1**

Granger!

Na super, heute ist echt mein Glückstag!

Er blieb halb hinter einem Regal stehen, so dass sieh ihn nicht direkt entdeckte.

Sie saß allein an einem der länglichen Tische. Weasley und Goldjunge waren über die Winterferien verreißt. Und Streberin Granger blieb natürlich hier! Was sonst?

Sie seufzte leise auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und sah sich um.

Draco wich noch mehr in den Schatten.

Warum beobachte ich die gleich nochmal?

/Keine Ahnung/

Wie keine Ahnung? Ich bin ein Malfoy, wir machen NIE etwas grundlos. Du bist doch angeblich mein Gewissen, also, erklär mir das bitte. Warum beobachte ich Herm... Granger?

/Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weil... (Dind-Dong). Warte mal, es hat an der Tür geklingelt. Hallo, womit kann ich ihnen helfen? „Och, wenn du mich so fragst... ein LatteMachiato käme mir sehr gelegen"Draco, was hat dieser hust-gut-aussehende-hust Man hier zu suchen/

Pass mal auf, ich habe genug eigene Probleme. Und während du dich mit deinem neuen Nachbarn bekannt machst, werde ICH (wie immer) eine Lösung für diese Probleme finden.

/Stell aber nicht unzüchtiges oder so an, sonst schieben die da oben wieder alles auf mich... „So, du stehst wohl nicht so auf unzüchtig... Ich mag es sowieso lieber sanft..."DRACO! ICH brauche HILFE! Ich... ER... Du... Ich meine/

Doch Draco wurde abgelenkt. Irgendwie reagierte Irgendwas in ihm, als Granger aufstand und zu einem Regal hinter ihrem Platz ging. Mit den Augen suchte sie die Einbände ab. Dabei zog sie nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

Irgendwie sah sie süß aus. Den Kopf erhoben, um auch die oberen Regale lesen zu können, mit diesen kleinen Falten auf der Stirn...

Ich spinne! Das hab ich doch nicht wirklich gedacht, oder? Nein, Herm.. Granger ist definitiv nicht süß, ich... ich belüg mich schon wieder selber! Wollte ich das nicht sein lassen?

Anscheinend hatte sie das richtige Buch gefunden, vier Reihen über ihrem Kopf.

Sie streckte sich, schaffte es aber nur, den Buchrücken zu streifen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche, um, wie Draco vermutete, ihren Zauberstab herauszuholen, zog aber eine leere Hand aus ihrem Umhang. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Natürlich lag es an ihrem platz. Langsam etwas genervt drehte sie dem Regal den Rücken zu und ging zu ihrem Tisch, beugte sich über die Bank davor und griff nach ihrem Stab.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung was er da machte, aber als sich Hermione (äh, Granger, ach verdammt! Mir ist sowieso egal was andere über mich denken. Außerdem, hier kann ja schließlich keiner Gedanken LESEN, oder?) . Also, nochmal, als sich Hermione umdrehte, stand er genau hinter ihr und hielt ihr das Buch hin, an das sie nicht rangekommen war. Ach ja, und er hatte sein Schach-Matt-Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Hier, dass wolltest du doch, oder?", sagte er freundlich, mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Hermione (bäh!) machte verschreckt einen Satz nach hinten, stolperte über die Bank und landete sehr ungemütlich auf dem Tisch.

„Au, Mist! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", fragte sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, noch zu verschreckt, um ihn anzuschnauzen.

„Wie gesagt, hier", wiederholte er immer noch nett.

Verdammt noch mal, ich sollte sie auslachen. Aber nein, ich grinse sie dämlich am! Und nun wird die auch noch rot. Steht ihr such nicht schlecht...

Nein! verzweifel

Hermione war total überrascht von dem Jungen, der ihr gegenüber stand. Was der natürlich merkte (Leute, ich heiße MALFOY, ich merke ALLES! Hey du dahinten, willst du dich etwa über mich lustig machen? Na warte, wenn ich hier raus komme, dann...).

Auf jeden Fall rutschte Hermione unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum und versuchte heimlich so viele Strähnen vor ihr Gesicht zu schütteln wie möglich, um zu verstecken, wie rot sie inzwischen war.

Draco nutzte dass, kam ihr noch näher, stieg über die Bank und setzte sich dann Hermione gegenüber. Gegenüber war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, es saß ja fast zwischen ihren Beinen, die sie krampfhaft zusammen presste, da sie ja einen Rock trug.

Er schlug das Buch auf, blätterte etwas darin herum und gab Granger (Na gut, ich meine, so wir uns ja schon sooo nahe sind, kann ich sie ja auch Herm nennen, oder warst du, ja genau du, Hermione schon näher?) so etwas Zeit, sich zu ordnen.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie ihn ansah, schaute er ihr über das Buch hinweg direkt in die Augen und klappte dieses zusammen, während er sagte:

„Ließt du eigentlich nur so langweilige Bücher? Ich meine, ", und dabei legte er das Buch neben Herm auf den Tisch, wobei er ihr Bein streifte, und sie hörbar die Luft einzog, „es gibt doch wesentlich interessantere Dinge als Lesen, oder was meinst du?"

Mit diesen Worten stand er langsam auf und beugte sich nach vorne, bis er seine Hände auf der Tischplatte aufstützen konnte. Er war Herm jetzt so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf der Haut ihres Gesichtes und auf dem Hals spüren konnte.

„Was... Was hast du mit mir vor?", flüsterte sie zaghaft. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, und sie wusste, dass er das bemerken musste.

„Aber ich bitte dich", sagte er lächelnd, und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, so dass sein Mund an ihrem Ohr war, „wenn ich etwas tun sollte, was dir nicht gefällt, dann sag das einfach laut und deutlich, und ich hör auf..."

Draco wurde immer leiser und schließlich küsste er Herm auf den Hals, arbeitete sich bis zu ihrem Dekollete hin und hörte dann kurz auf, um einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu werfen. Es schien ihr sehr zu gefallen. (Natürlich gefällt es ihr! Ich bin ein MALFOY, mir ist so was angeboren, dass liegt mir sozusagen im Blut. Sag mal du da hinten, dass jetzt ist schon das zweite Mal, dass du lachst, wenn du ärger willst, dann... dann Verdammt, beeil dich mit dem Schreiben, damit ich den Vollidioten verprügeln kann!)

Vorsichtig griff er durch ihre Haare in ihrem Nacken und zog sie zu sich. Während er sie küsste und sie schüchtern anfing, seine Geste zu erwidern, streichelte er von ihrem Knie aufwärts ihren Oberschenkel entlang, und hörte auch nicht dort auf, so der Rock anfing (Mich haben Klamotten noch nie von irgendetwas abgehalten grins).

Sie drehte ihren Kopf kurz weg, um tief Luft zu holen.

„Und, gefällt es dir?", fragte er leise grinsend. Herm sah ihn wieder an.

„Hör bloß nicht auf", stieß sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor und zog ihn plötzlich so energisch an sich, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor (Natürlich TOTAAL unabsichtlich muahaha) und Hermione mit seinem Gewicht an den Tisch drückte. Was die allerdings nicht störte (mich übrigens auch nicht), und gar nicht mehr genug bekam.


	3. Kapitel2

**Kapitel 2**

Sein Kopf dröhnte gewaltig.

Er verdrängte die Gedanken an das, was er gerade getan hatte, bis er in die frische Abendluft

Es war erst acht Uhr abends, aber da es November war, schon recht dunkel. Eigentlich war es den Schülern verboten, nach sieben Uhr noch auf dem Gelände zu sein, aber da sowieso nicht viele da waren, und die meisten auch Vertrauensschüler (wie ich zum Beispiel stolz), durften sie bis neun raus.

Erst als Draco den halben Weg zum komplett eingefrorenen See schon hinter sich hatte, merkte er, dass er nichts Warmes anhatte.

Schal, Mütze ect. lagen in seinem Zimmer.

Doch er blieb nicht stehen und zurückrennen kam für ihn nicht in Frage, also marschierte er, der Kälte trotzend, weiter zum See.

Ich habe gerade Hermione flachgelegt!

In der Bibliothek!

Verdammt! vor dem Schloss trat.

Scheiße!

Wozu hab ich eigentlich ein Gewissen, wenn der sowieso nur mit seinem Nachbarn rumturtelt anstatt mich vor GENAU SOLCHEN SITUATIONEN ZU BERWAREN?

Was ist bloß in mich gefahren?

/Hi Draco, wie geht's dir so? Sorry, dass ich... abwesend war, aber ich hatte... zu tun. Und ist inzwischen was Wichtiges passiert? Warum stampfst du eigentlich durch den Schnee? Hat das einen tieferen Sinn? Hey, warum antwortest du nicht? Nein, warte, dass kann nicht sein, du hast doch nicht etwa...? Sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast/

Ich hab es nicht getan!

/Verdammt noch mal, lüg mich nicht an/

Gewohnheit.

/Mist, und war hast du jetzt vor/

Ich werde mich ertränken, was sonst?

/Das lässt du schön bleiben! Du kannst dir nicht dein Leben lang alles einfach machen und dich einfach ertränken! Du wirst das jetzt schön ausbaden! Äh, auslöffeln! Nimm mich bloß nicht wörtlich! Ich muss jetzt den Leuten da oben melden, was du wieder angerichtet hast. Wehe dir, ich komme wieder und du machst schon wieder Blödsinn/

Ich doch nicht.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Zahn zu.

Wer war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, ihm ein schwules Gewissen zu verpassen? IHM?

Im Stillen schwor er sich, wenn das überstanden war, er den Verantwortlichen umzubringen. Ein Mädchen würde ihm, dem begehrtesten Jungen der Schule, niemals so eine Plage verschaffen. (Ach Dray! schmunzel)

Eine Zeit lang war er am Seeufer entlang gegangen, dann erreichte er eine Baumgruppe, einen Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes. Er wollte sich gerade an einen der Bäume lehnen, als er das Kratzen einer Feder auf Papier hörte.

Vorsichtig und geräuschlos (Jaah, sogar auf Schnee kann ich das!) näherte er sich dem Verursacher des Geräusches von hinten.

Ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem Ravenclawumhang saß auf einer Decke zwischen den Bäumen in der Nähe des Ufers und schrieb etwas auf ein Pergament. Immer wieder hob sie den Kopf und sah sich verträumt um. Dadurch konnte Draco auch ihr Gesicht erkennen.

Es war Cho Chang. Er kannte sie, weil sie auf dem Quidditchfeld seine Gegnerin war.

Lautlos schlich er sich von hinten näher und betrachtete das Schriftstück. Anscheinend schrieb sie ein Gedicht oder so etwas Ähnliches. Schon beim Überfliegen der ersten Zeilen merkte er, dass dieses Gedicht eindeutig nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war, oder etwa doch...?

„... doch am Meisten vermisse ich den Druck auf meinem Herzen, wenn du auf mir lagst. Ein ziemlich trauriges Gedicht für ein so schönes Mädchen", sagte Draco vorsichtig, um Cho nicht unnötig zu erschrecken.

Verdammt!

Nicht schon wieder!

Was heißt hier „schon wieder"? Ich bin ein Malfoy, zwei Mädchen am Tag sind für mich nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Nur, dass die erste Herm war.

Nein, ich streit mich schon mit mir selber!

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Verschreckt presste Cho das Pergament an ihren Körper, während sie sich umwandte.

„Malfoy! Was machst du hier?", fragte sie mit hochrotem Gesicht.

„Aber, aber! Warum so förmlich, wir haben Weihnachten!", sagte er lächelnd und kämmte ihr sanft eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Doch sie wich zurück und zischte ihn an:

„Lass das sein! Verschwinde Dra... Malfoy!", sprang auf und stellte sich in einer Entfernung ihm gegenüber.

„Hey, jetzt sei nicht so. Ich dachte, ein Kompliment würde dich glücklich machen", schmollte er (perfekt gespielt!) und versuchte leicht gekränkt auszusehen (was ich natürlich auch perfekt schaffte, was hast du denn erwartet?).

„Nichts, absolut garnichts, was du je getan hast oder tun wirst würde mich glücklich machen", sagte sie leise, schaute Draco aber nicht in die Augen.

„Und jetzt verschwinde", fügte sie hinzu, drehte sich demonstrativ mit dem Gesicht zum Baum, vor dem sie gestanden hatte und presste die Arme so fest es ging um ihren Körper. Das Pergament, welches sie immer noch hielt, knisterte leicht.

Und da war es wieder. Dieses „Etwas", dass sich in Draco bei ihrem Anblick regte. Wieder setzte sein Verstand aus und war wieder,... was war er dann eigentlich?

Auf jeden Fall sah Cho überrascht auf, als zwei starke Arme sie von hinten umarmten und sie fest an sich pressten. Ein Kopf tauchte auf ihrer Schulter auf und sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken, da sie keinen Schal anhatte.

„Wenn ich je etwas zu dir gesagt habe, was dich verletzt hat, dann tut mir das leid", flüsterte er und drehte sie um.

Das Pergament flatterte ungeachtet zu Boden.

Langsam beugte Draco den Kopf zu ihr runter, doch sie wich zurück, bis sie an den Baum gelehnt, nicht mehr weiter konnte.

Beschämt sah sie zu Boden.

„Draco, ich... ich hab Angst. Weißt du, ich hab noch nie, ich meine, du weißt schon, und ich... na ja", stotterte sie herum, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Doch Draco grinste nur (und wie ich grinste!).

„Wenn ich etwas tun sollte, was du nicht möchtest, musst du es nur laut und deutlich sagen", sagte er einfühlsam.

Mit einer Hand hob er sanft ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wie in Zeitlupe kam er ihr immer näher. Erwartungsvoll und mit rosigen Wangen schloss sie die Augen.

Ganz sacht berührte er ihre Lippen, umschloss sie und fuhr ungeduldig mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre Unterlippe. Zaghaft öffnete sie leicht dem Mund und ließ ihn mit seiner Zunge spielen.

Draco fühlte an ihren Armen entlang, nahm ihre Hände und presste sie über Chos Kopf gegen den Baum. Sie ließ ihm gewähren.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und arbeitete sich von ihrem Hals abwärts zu dem ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben, wo sich Cho mit geschlossenen Augen und einer mehr als unregelmäßigen Atmung ihren Kopf gegen den Baumstamm lehnte.

Geschickt öffnete er den Knopf mit dem Mund (an alle, die dass für absolut unmöglich halten: 1. Ich bin ein MALFOY, ich kann einfach ALLES, 2. Ich habe mehr ERFAHRUNG als diverse andere männliche Wesen die doppelt so alt wie ich sind. Und schließlich 3; Wer es wagt, dass für unmöglich zu halten, hat wahrscheinlich noch nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, es auszuprobieren, also, Abzug für euch selbst!).

Draco spürte, wie ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte.

Anscheinend wollte es an die frische Luft.

Kannste haben, dachte sich Draco und machte sich fröhlich wieder daran, auch den Rest der Knöpfe zu öffnen (natürlich OHNE die Hilfe meiner Hände!).


	4. Kapitel3

_**Kapitel 3**_

Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er dröhnte so dermaßen, dass es ihm schwerfiel geradeaus zu gehen.

Wenn er jetzt jedes Mal, wenn er mir einem Mädchen geschlafen hatte, Migräne bekam, würde er wahrscheinlich schwul werden.

Draco Malfoy.

Schwul.

SCHWUL!

Nein, soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen.

Mühelos stemmte er die Flügeltür auf und betrat die Einganghalle. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, schritt er mit gesenktem Blick durch die Halle und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dass ihm jetzt kein süßes oder niedliches Mädchen über den Weg laufen würde.

Schließlich musste er ja auch mal durchatmen.

Nach einiger Zeit fand er sich in den Kerkern wieder. An den Weg dahin konnte er sich wegen der Kopfschmerzen nicht erinnern. Er nuschelte das Passwort und die unscheinbare Wand legte den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Aufstöhnend ließ er sich auf eine Couch fallen.

Eigentlich wollte er nur für einen Moment die Augen schließen, doch er fuhr erschrocken hoch, als ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Verdammt noch mal! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken!", fluchte Draco seinen besten Freund Blaise an. Wer sonst würde es wagen, ihn derart grob zu wecken?

„Solange, wie du weg warst, um „dir nur ein Buch zu holen", hast du wahrscheinlich kein Recht, dich zu beschweren. Wie war denn der Beutezug? Satt geworden?"Blaise grinste ihn breit an und platzierte sich auf dem Tisch genau vor Draco.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab Migräne (wobei mir einfällt, dass ich die nur habe, NACHDEM ich mit einem Mädchen beschlafen habe. Wäre doch auch mal was, oder: Hör bloß nicht auf, Schatz, du weißt ja, sonst bekomm ich Migräne! grins). Wen hast du eigentlich in der Zwischenzeit so flachgelegt? Oder willst du mir ehrlich erzählen, dass du hier über zweit Stunden an McGonagalls Aufsatz geschrieben hast?", fuhr Draco ihn forschend an, während er seinen Ellebogen auf der Lehne abstütze und seinen Kopf stützte.

Blaise wurde rot. Draco wusste über ihn Bescheid, aber es war immer noch seltsam für ihn, mit seinem Freund, mit dem attraktivsten Hetero der Schule, über seine „Freunde"zu sprechen.

Draco war das egal. Er war seit vier Jahren mit Blaise befreundet. Vor einem halben Jahr hat dieser ihm gestanden, dass er schwul ist. Er hatte damit nicht das geringste Problem, klopfte ihm immer noch kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und schlief auch im selben Schlafsaal wie er.

Nein, er hatte sogar seinen Spaß dabei. Schließlich hatte er diese unwiderstehliche Wirkung ja auch auf Jungen. Er konnte zum Beispiel nicht widerstehen, morgens, frisch geduscht, mit nur einem Handtuch um den Hüften, an seinem besten Freund vorbei zu stolzieren. Der verschluckte sich dann immer fast an seiner Zahnbürste.

Aber auch egal. Jedenfalls vernahm Draco von weiten Wortfetzen, wie Huffelpuff, süß, allein, Abstellkammer, ect.

Seine Augen schlossen sich. Ihm war schwindelig geworden, und sein Kopf pochte unaufhaltsam weiter.

„Hey, Dray, was ist los mit dir?", hörte er verschwommen Blaise Stimme.

„Nenn. Mich. Nicht. Dray! Verstanden?", brummte der Angesprochene.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Und warum hast du Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Blaise weiter nach, sein Freund zeigte nicht oft offen, das er litt (Da hört ihr es! Ich bin halt ein richtiger Man: Leide leise und belästige meine Mitmenschen nicht damit! Schneidet euch gefälligst ne Scheibe von mir ab!).

„Ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich hab heute nichts Außergewöhnliches gemacht. Gefrühstückt, gegammelt, Mittag gegessen, Strafarbeit bekommen, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wieso, Abend gegessen, zwei Mädchen beglückt...", listete der leidende Hetero, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, gelangweilt auf.

„Vielleicht hast du dich heute einfach mit den Frauen übernommen? Wer waren denn die Glücklichen?", fragte Blase neugierig.

Draco öffnete geschockt die Augen. Blaise erwartete jetzt irgendwelche Ravenclaws, vielleicht noch eine Huffelpuff, aber nicht Granger!

„Ähm, weißt du, ich glaube, mir hat wer Drogen unter gemischt, also kann ich nicht für die Antwort zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden", fing er an, und Blaise Augen weiteten sich.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa...? Nein, das würdest du nicht, nicht mal unter Drogen, oder doch?"

Draco sah zu dem plötzlich sehr interessanten Feuer, das leise im Kamin brodelte. Dann nickte er kaum merklich und seufzte.

„Potter bringt dich um! Der reißt dich in kleine Teile und macht Geschnetzeltes aus dir!", erklärte ihm sein bester Freund in einem ruhigen Ton, als würde er ein Kleinkind auf seine erste Strafe vorbereiten.

Draco verschluckte sich. An den hatte er ja überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.

Was wäre, wenn die beiden Weiber nicht den Mund hielten? (Grund zum Angeben hätten sie ja genug! hechel)

Verdammt, warum war er plötzlich so ein... Casanova?

Genau, dass war überhaupt dass passende Wort. Er musste dringend etwas dagegen tun, bevor der Rest der Schüler(innen) nach Hogwarts kam. Er hätte wohl keine ruhige Minute mehr.

Wann hatte das noch mal angefangen...?

Loony!

„Ich werd mir mal was gegen meine Kopfschmerzen besorgen", murmelte er, grinste den besorgt dreinblickenden Blaise aufmunternd an und verschwand durch die Wand (ein Binsenreim! freu).


	5. Kapitel4

**Hallo!**

Ich wollte mich nur mal eben melden und den Gerüchten, ich sei Up-load süchtig wiedersprechen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nämlich schon fertig, und arbeite schon an der Fortsetzung. Aber wann ich die andere Capüttel on stelle hängt von euch ab diabolisch drins

Mit dem Zauhnpfahl wink

_**Kapitel 4**_

Als Draco in um eine Ecke ging, und in einen Gang einbog, in dem einige der Vertrauensschüler einquartiert waren, wurden seine Kopfschmerzen plötzlich schwächer. Er blieb stehen und sah sich skeptisch um.

Kein Mädchen zu sehen.

Langsam schritt er weiter.

Um sich abzulenken las er abwechselnd die Namenschilder an den Türen auf beiden Seiten des Flures.

Dann blieb er ruckartig stehen.

Mit einem völlig gebrauchsfähigen Kopf las er zum wiederholten Mal das Schild der Tür, vor der er stehen geblieben war.

Ginerva Weasley.

Keine Kopfschmerzen mehr.

Sie musste also da sein.

Die rothaarige Vertrauensschülerin.

Verdammt, könnte mich bitte jemand daran hindern, dass zu tun, was ich zu tun gedenke?

/Hast du mich gerufen/

Ja, genau du bist für solche Sachen zuständig, SCHLIEßLICH SIND SIE DER GRUND DEINES DASEINS!

/Nun beruhig doch erstmal, ich bin auch hier, um dir Piere vorzustellen, meinen neuen Lebensgefährten, „allo Draco, wie geht es dir?"/

TOLL! DU-SOLLST-MICH-VON-UNZÜCHTIGEN-GEDANKEN-ABBRINGEN!

/ „Isch bringe disch also auf unzüschtige Gedanken? Soso..." Äh, ja Piere, nimm ihn nicht ernst, er macht momentan eine schwierige Phase durch.../

Ja, sehr schwierig. Und du solltest mir eigentlich dabei helfen!

/Jetzt sein nicht so eingeschnappt, was ist denn los/

Da, ließ mal! Und dann check mal durch, welche Muskeln sich bei mit in den letzten zwei Minuten bewegt haben...

/Weasley. Naja, solange es nicht einer der Brüder ist... (obwohl die mit ihren roten Haaren einfach zu putzig aussehen)/

WIEBITTE? Da drin liegt eine Weasley, und du hast nicht besseres dazu zu sagen?

/Draco, du hast heute Granger, naja, überfallen, und das in der Bibliothek! Ich bitte dich, dagegen ist das hier fast harmlos! Ich muss jetzt weg, ich bin mit Piere verabredet, du kannst mir ja später sagen, wie es war. Winke, winke/

Tut, tut, tut.

Weg war er.

Na toll!

Aber wenn es mir selbst mein Gewissen sagt, wer kann mir dann noch was vorwerfen...?

Und er klopfte. Einige Zeit passierte garnichts, doch dann hörte er ein Gähnen und schließlich Schritte.

Als Ginny die Tür öffnete, lehnte er lässig gegen den Rahmen.

„Komisch, ich dachte immer Wiesel wären nachtaktiv", sagte Draco grinsend und getrachtete das Mädchen vor ihm, das ihn verschlafen ansah und wohl noch nicht ganz realisiert hatte, wer vor ihr stand.

„Um genau zu sein: Sie jagen in der Dämmerung, schlafen aber, wie jedes andere vernünftige Wesen nachts. Im Gegensatz zu Vampiren, oder was bist du?", fragte Ginny mit halb geöffneten Augen, dann betrachtete sie ihn eingehend und ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier, Malfoy?", stieß sie hervor.

Draco verschränkte die Arme und sah sie lüstern an.

„Blut saugen", flüsterte er und fuhr sich, unwiderstehlich lächelnd, mit der Zungenspitze über die fein geschwungenen Lippen.

Ginny trat langsam einen Schritt nach hinten. Eigentlich wollte sie diesem arroganten Widerling die Tür vor der Nase zuschmeißen, doch sie war gerade erst wach geworden, und so hatte er genug Zeit, durch die Tür zu huschen und

diese nach sich zu schließen.

Ginny ging weiter rückwärts, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und starrte Draco fassungslos an, nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen.

Sie stand im Mondlicht, das eins der Fenster in den Raum warf. Draco stattdessen stand im Schatten und sie konnte ihn nur durch Bewegungen und Geräusche schemenhaft wahrnehmen.

Er nutze das aus und betrachtete sie.

Ginny war im letzten Jahr ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, und überragte die anderen Fünfklässlerinnen jetzt ein Stück. Trotzdem reichte sie Draco gerade bis zum Kinn. Auch ihre Haare waren länger. Sie reichten ihr jetzt bis zum Bauchnabel. Einige Strähnen fielen ihr über sie Schulter, und ihre Haare leuchteten im Mondlicht. Draco blickte an ihr runter: Sie trug ein ärmelloses, dunkelgrünes Seidennachthemd, dass ihr aber nicht mal bis zu den Knien reichte. Draco konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sich ihre Rundungen hervorhoben.

Anscheinend hatte sie seinen Blick bemerkte, denn sie senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Hey, du musst dich nicht schämen. Ich sehe nichts, was sich nicht zu sehen lohnt", flüsterte er aufmuntern.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ungläubig in seine Richtung.

Darauf hatte Draco gewartet. Langsam und geräuschlos schritt er aus dem Dunkeln in das Mondlicht, dass seine Haut zum schimmern und sein Haar zum leuchten brachte.

Er sah zufrieden, wie das junge Mädchen vor ihm gebannt jede seiner geschmeidigen Bewegungen beobachtete.

Die Angst war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und hatte zaghafter Neugierde platz gemacht.

Ihr rechter Arm streckte sich ihm entgegen und öffnete die Schnalle, die seinen Umhang zusammen hielt.

Er rutschte seinen Rücken hinab und landete rauschen auf dem Boden.

Draco griff nach ihrer Hand, verhackte seine Finger in ihre.

Die andere Hand legte er auf Ginnys Taille. Sanft, und ohne Druck, führ er ihre Kurven entlang, bis er zu ihrem Oberschenkel kam. Dann ließ er den Arm sinken.

Es war eindeutig zu spüren gewesen, das Ginny absolut NICHTS drunter trug.

Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie genießend geschlossen hatte, sah auf seinen lässig herabhängenden Arm und dann leicht irritiert in sein Gesicht.

„Ganz langsam, es soll doch schließlich deine kühnsten Erwartungen über das erste Mal übertreffen", sagte er leise lächelnd.

„Erstes Mal, spinnst du?", warf sie ihm vor, machte einen Schritt nach vorne, legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn kraftvoll zu sich runter.

Und ehe Draco sich versah, lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen und vertieft in einen innigen Kuss.

Gerade wollte er sie an sich pressen und seine Augen, zur Situation passend, schließen, als Ginny sich von ihm löste, seine Hand nahm und ihn zu ihrem Bett zog.

Wie Draco auf einmal mit nacktem Oberkörper über Ginny hockte, wusste er später nicht mehr, es ging alles ziemlich schnell.

Als er sich wieder zu Recht fand, lag er neben Ginny seitlich auf dem Bett und hielt sie in seinen Armen.

Schemenhaft konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, wie Ginnys gierige Hände über seinen (sehr beeindruckenden!) Oberkörper glitten und schließlich in seiner Hose verschwanden.

Und ihr Nachthemd tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, wie es durch die Luft flog, nachdem er es ihr ungeduldig über den Kopf gestreift hatte...

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt küsste er sie auf die weiche Haut ihrer Schulter und löste sich vorsichtig von Ginny, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Als er in dem leicht erhellte Zimmer stand, merkte er, wie kalt es war.

Schließlich war er ja nackt. (welche Verschwendung! vergötter)

Schmunzelnd suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich wieder an.

Eigentlich wollte er ja ganz wo anders hin.

Zu Loony. (würg)

Kein Wunder, dass ich mich hab ablenken lassen.

An der Tür drehte er sich nochmal um.

Weasley.

Nein, Ginny. Oder...?

Auf jeden Fall warf er ihr eine Kusshand zu und wie verabredet seufzte sie leise.

Lächeln trat er in den Flur, schloss die Tür leise und... taumelte.

Verdammt!

Mein Kopf platzt.

Und wenn nicht das, dann werd ich mich jetzt, hier, vor ihrem Zimmer, übergeben.

Als er seine eigenen Worte begriff, wurde ihm klar, dass Casanova sein zwar (ziemlich!) reizvoll sein konnte, aber mit diesen Kopfschmerzen würde er dass keinen weiteren Tag überleben.

Also machte er sich wohl oder übel auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo er hoffte, Loony zu treffen.


	6. Kapitel5

_Aloha! Herzlich Willkommen zur Vostelleung des vorletzten Kapitels! Lehnen sie sich zurück, lassen sie die Sorgen hinter sich und genießen sie das Schauspiel!_

_Kapitel 5_

Na endlich!

Und sie sitzt immer noch da, als wäre nie etwas passiert!

(knurr)

Draco hatte es mit Mühe und Not geschafft, zur Bibliothek zu „Taumeln".

Und wirklich: Luna saß immer noch am selben Platzt und las immer noch dasselbe Buch. (Wohlgemerkt: Es handelte sich immer noch um MEIN BUCH!)

„Oh, hallo Draco! Du bist ziemlich spät dran, ich hab dich schon viel früher erwartet", rief Luna ihm entgegen.

Habe ich ein Geräusch gemacht?

Ich bin doch wie immer lautlos gewesen, oder?

Er schob die Gedanken auf, was seinem Kopf gut tat. Jeder überflüssige Gedanke war eine weitere Belastung für seinen eh schon schweren Kopf.

„O.k., ich gebe auf! Das Spiel war anfangs lustig, in der Mitte und am Ende auch, aber zwischen durch war es die Hölle! Also, was muss ich tun, um wieder normal zu werden?", platzte es aus Draco heraus (Nieder mit der Selbstbeherrschung, year!), während er sich Luna gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen ließ.

Loony sah ihn nur unschuldig an.

„Ich kann garnichts machen", sagte sie, und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Draco seufzte auf.

„Wenn du eine Endschuldigung willst, da bitte, kannste haben: Es tut mir leid! Jetzt mach irgendwas gegen meine Kopfschmerzen, BITTE", fügte er verzweifelt hinzu.

Luna sah in wieder an. Ihre Augen waren nicht so traurig wie sonst, aber Draco bemerkte Mitleid. Normalerweise hasste er dass, aber er war gerade in der emotionalen Verfassung, um bemitleidet zu werden. Doch dann raffte er sich trotzdem etwas auf, er hatte ja schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

„Schau mich nicht so an, davon gehen die Schmerzen auch nicht weg", murmelte er und schluckte.

Nein, ich höre mich nicht wie ein schmollender, beleidigter Vierjähriger an.

Verdammt, tu ich doch!

Mist, Junge, hör auf dich selbst anzulügen!

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

„Vielleicht kann ich dir doch helfen. Aber du solltest aufhören beleidigt die Stirn zu kräuseln, davon bekommt man Falten", sagte sie und betrachtete amüsiert, wie Draco sofort aufhörte.

Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und reichte Draco SEIN Buch, mitdem freundlichsten Lächeln dass er seitTagen gesehen hatte.

Draco war einen Moment irritiert, denn ihm war nicht klar, wie dieses Buch etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen tun könnte. Dann nahm er das Buch entgegen.

„Danke", sagte er leise, aber gut verständlich, und ihm nächsten Moment fegte ein Wind durch seinen Kopf. Als sich dieser gelegt hatte, waren die Schmerzen verschwunden.

„Dass war´s? Ich hätte nur „Danke"sagen müssen?", fragte Draco entsetzt, und drehte sich zu Luna um, die inzwischen an der Tür stand. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um, hielt nur inne in der Bewegung.

„Hat es dir eigentlich Spaß gemacht?", fragte sie forschend, gerade so, dass Draco es verstand.

„Ja schon, also, es hat mir nicht missfallen", gab der, ein bisschen kleinlauter geworden, zu.

Loony lachte auf, griff nach der Türklinke, und bevor sie den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch mal um.

„Dann sie das ganze doch einfach als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Happy Birthday, Draco!"

Dann war sie weg und ließ einen völlig verdutzten Malfoy zurück.

Draco suchte eine Uhr. Da, an der Wand, fand er eine.

1.17 Uhr.

Dann war heute der 16. Dezember.

Sein Geburtstag


	7. Epilog

Um euch gleich mal aus euren Kriesen zu treiben... JA! ICH ARBEITE AN EINER FORTSETZUNG! Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel von "Casanova für eine Nacht" und hoffe, ihr lest auch die bald erscheinende Fortsetzung,... "CasanovINA"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilog**_

Die ganze Zeit schon hatte sie ihm beobachtet.

Seit er die große Halle betreten hatte.

Draco war ungewöhnlich still, tief über sein Frühstück gebeugt und ein bisschen verschlafen sah er aus.

Hermione schob ihre leere Schüssel von sich und lehnte sich nach hinten.

Selbst von den Lehrern waren nicht mehr viele da.

Und von den Schülern erst Recht nicht. Sie zählte siebzehn.

Sie, links von ihr Cho, rechts Ginny, die nicht wie sonst mit ihrer Familie unterwegs war, weil sie in der Schule etwas abgesackt war und üben wollte.

Ihr Gegenüber saß Draco und sein Freund Zabini.

Dazu muss man sagen, das Dumbeldore die tolle Idee gehabt hatte, sie restlichen Schüler an einen Runden Tisch mitten in der Halle zu setzten.

Die Plätze zwischen ihr, ihren Freundinnen, und Draco mitsamt Freund, waren mit Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws gefüllt.

Verstohlen sah Hermione immer wieder zu ihm. Er stocherte nur noch in seinem Müsli herum.

Jetzt schob er es von sich und sah zaghaft zu ihr. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich nur an, dann grinste Draco verstohlen, aber ohne Hohn, und Herm senkte schnell denn Kopf, damit niemand ihre roten Wangen bemerkte.

Während sie die Tischplatte betrachtete, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny plötzlich auch runter sah. Durch ihre Haare sah sie die rosa Färbung ihres Gesichtes.

Langsam ratterte es in ihrem Kopf. Was heißt langsam, es ging ziemlich schnell, dann als sie plötzlich den Kopf hob, sah sie Dracos Augen immer noch auf Ginny ruhend.

Der bemerkte ihren Blick und sah, gelinde gesagt, sehr ertappt aus.

Herms Kiefer klappt runter, dann riss sie sich zusammen und grinste verstohlen.

Ginny hatte sie beobachtet und ihr war etwas mulmig zu mute.

Da spürte sie, wie sie jemand unter Tisch leicht anstupste: Hermione.

„Ach Ginny", sagte sie leise und mit einem falschen Lächeln,

„Du hast doch nicht etwa... mit ihm...?"

Ginny sah sie total unschuldig und entsetzt an.

„Nein! Du etwa?"

In Hermiones Augen flackerten kurz auf.

Dann beugte sie sich verschwörerisch zu Ginny runter.

„Genauso wenig wie du", flüsterte sie, setzte sich wieder gerade auf und streckte sich genüsslich mit sich selbst zufrieden.

Ginny stütze ihren Kopf verträum auf die, auf dem Tisch gelegten, Arme und sah auf einen Punkt, der zufällig hinter Draco lag.

Niemand von ihnen verlor ein weiteres Wort über dieses Thema.

Draco schmunzelte. Die anderen Schüler am Tisch mussten wirklich blind sein.

Anscheinend sah nur er, dass die beiden Griffindor- Mädchen ihm, und sich gegenseitig, ab und zu wissende Blicke zuwarfen.

Während er gutgelaunt seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen ließ, und ihm auf fiel, dass Luna nicht da war, was er aber such nicht groß bedauerte, blieb sein Blick an Cho hängen.

Genau in diesem Moment sah diese auf und ihre Augen hefteten sich auf ihn. Sie wurde knallrot und sah schüchtern auf ihrer Spiegeleier.

Draco hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie Herm und Ginny seinem Blick gefolgt waren.

Ungläubig sahen sie erst zu Cho, die unter der Beobachtung irritiert aufsah, und dann zu Draco, der gezwungen lächelte, und dann aufstand.

„Ich werde wohl besser gehen. Ich glaube, ich krieg Migräne", murmelte er und verließ die große Halle.


End file.
